The Rest Of Our Lives Could Start Today With Each Other
by sctwilightvampwolfgal
Summary: Alya wasn't a romantic or shy by any means yet she found herself drawn to the coffee shop that a local DJ worked at almost without fail everyday.


Sketched on the little styrofoam cup was a little messily drawn heart in brown ink and a little phrase that at first glance seemed carelessly scribbled but had to have come with lots of meaningful thought, 'Want to go to the movies tomorrow night?'

Alya smiled, carefully tucking her hair back as she sat down in a long and admittingly boring lecture on some topic that she couldn't care less about.

That little heart contained the world in its beautiful folds as if it was all that she'd ever wanted; she'd had no idea at first that she and the barista got along quite this well.

She had leaned over the counter about the third time since she'd seen him working there and asked about his day; he'd brought up his DJing job that still hadn't taken off despite the amount of hours that he spent working on it everyday and had mentioned that he'd never been the college type.

Alya had smiled and told him about her job at her college newspaper and how she was getting a degree in Journalism, how she loved doing the work for her future, and yet how nothing ever seemed to be enough.

She'd eventually told him how she'd actually been fairly successful back in high school where she was from with her newsreporting prowess and even helped out the school newspaper.

Alya hadn't told him how she'd ran the debate club or how she used to wonder if real life would always be as dull as a high school classroom.

Her mind couldn't help but wander towards the English classrooms and the debate topics and how nothing had ever felt as real and alive even then as this boy that she hardly even knew did.

His name was Nino, and he spent his Saturdays working as a DJ and composing original music that he still wasn't sure he could show to anyone except may be his best friend; he'd never had a girlfriend yet he had had at least one crush before.

Coffee wasn't the love of his life or a passion for him; it was just a job to keep up to pay the bills.

Most of his money went towards music though a chunk of it went to his apartment's rent since he'd moved out of his parents' house a year ago.

He was everything that Alya didn't know she wanted.

Nino was normal though within that wave of normalcy existed a steady though faster beat of Alya's heart when they were near and the beautiful joy of a simple and loving future together.

Her mind wasn't one to wander quite as far or quite as hard as her best friend's did, but she found herself charmed anyway by the mere thought of being with him.

She smiled as she pondered over what exactly she'd tell him, how she'd admit that she sort of, kind of, really wanted to go on a date with him.

Alya wasn't shy though the thought of dating him both had her excited and a little on the nervous side; Nino may be normal, but he was unlike anyone else though one glance couldn't even tell you that much.

The college student smiled as she gently traced the brown heart on the little styrofoam cup and wondered what it would feel like to stay close in his arms, wondered if her heart would race if they kissed or whether his would.

She wasn't a romantic by any means, but she grew unbelievably excited at the thought of winding up by his side one day.

* * *

Alya had the confidence of a queen on most days and couldn't help sashaying into the little coffee shop with the somewhat faded sign. Her smile shone on her face.

"Hi, Alya." Nino asked with a gentle smile on his face, "The usual?"

"Sure, if you'll meet me for a movie tonight. I have no classes today." Alya couldn't help but revel in the fact that the only class that she had on Fridays had cancelled at the last minute.

"I can, dudette." He smiled widely at her, "I get off in a couple of hours."

"I can stay and chat to make the hours go by faster?" Alya offered as she leaned over the counter.

"Please do." Nino smiled as he passed her her coffee and spent the next few hours learning about her debate club until finally his shift was over, and they could check out the awesome action movie that had just opened up in the theaters the week before.

His smile shone along with hers throughout the day as time would begin to fly and perhaps the rest of their life would bank on the wonderful joy of this first date and the day that they first met; this could very well be the beginning to a new chapter of both of their lives.


End file.
